wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Obgrim Klobb
Obgrim Klobb is a Dwarven Entrepreneur and proprietor of Obgrim's Oddities, a notable black-market shop in Stormwind City. Appearance Obgrim is a bit smaller than most Dwarves, but not drastically. His dark complexion hints at some Dark Iron blood in his lineage. He keeps his beard trimmed short and his greasy black hair pulled into a long ponytail for utility. His arms are covered in various prison tattoos, suggesting an interesting past. Personality Klobb Dwarves are known for two things, taking a punch, and making a gold. Obgrim stays true to both of these, being sturdier than your average rogue, and greedier too. Like many of his kin he is close minded and judgemental, but if you are to win his trust, you've made a friend for life. Quick-witted with a dark sense of humor, he is commonly found egging on members of the 'lesser races' for his own entertainment. He has a special distrust of 'Outlanders,' and 'Long-Ears.' Obgrim is currently battling an addiction to Coarse Snuff he developed during his last term in the Stockade. History Born in the smokey ghetto referred to by many as the Dwarven District of Stormwind City,Obgrim quickly gained work as a low-level enforcer for the local gang. After working his way to a position of somewhat high authority, Obgrim was sold out by one of his cronies which led to his first stay in the Stormwind Stockade. He proceeded to live in and out of the Stockade for most of his life, serving five or six terms for a variety of petty crimes, pickpocketing, forgery, narcotics possession and sales, you name it. Granted a temporary pardon during the Third War, he loaded mortars in a few lesser-known battles. Having recently been released from his last stay at the Stockade, he's decided to distance himself from his sketchy past, and open up a legitimate business. However, some things are hard to escape from. After managing the notorious poison supply, The Five Deadly Venoms, Obgrim decided to open his own shop, Obgrim's Oddities. Recent Events Recently Obgrim has been putting most of his efforts into getting Obgrim's Oddities off the ground, as such, he is spending a lot of time treasure hunting, and looking for suppliers. He has been putting the name out and advertising his presence, looking for customers as well as employees. Rumors *It is rumored that Obgrim Klobb is the only son of Neera Darklode, the prolific Dark Iron refugee assassinated within days of arriving to Stormwind City. He has neither confirmed nor denied this. *Many members of Stormwind's black market use him as a Fence, although he denies it whenever a city guard is in earshot. *Klobb has been seen consorting with many members of the Stormwind underground, especially The Lionheart Company. casting doubts on his claim to have 'left the game.' *Obgrim has been accused of being a Dark Iron sympathizer on more than one occasion, and as such, rarely travels to Ironforge. See also Category:Move to Archive Category: Alliance Category:Dwarf